


Drowning in Monsters

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, F/F, Female Relationships, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: isabela tells Hawke a story about a monster that drowns men. Hawke drowns in Isabela.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Leda Hawke/Isabela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Drowning in Monsters

Isabela told Leda Hawke a story once, something she’d hard long ago on her travels through the ocean. She swore up and down there was an island in the furthest reaches of the sea populated by beautiful women. Now, of course, any island like that should by rights be surrounded by rocks sharp enough to wreck the ship of any lusty sailors.

But Isabela said there were no rocks. Calm, blue seas the whole way to the shore. The first exploration party went ashore and never returned. Then the next. Then the third. Finally, the ship’s lone woman embarked with the last party to find the missing crew. 

What they found was a woman, more beautiful than any creature had rights to be, carrying a basket of fruit on her hip. Upon seeing her, the men were driven by lust. Thinking her nothing but a simple savage, they chased the strange woman to the edge of the island’s opposite shore. The lone woman couldn’t stop them, she could only watch in horror as they grabbed her in the surf.

Could only watch in horror as the woman grew teeth and claws, fins and scales, and dragged the doomed men to their watery grave. 

But, Hawke thought, tracing her tongue over Isabela’s scarred ribs, there was beauty in monsters. If you knew how to coax it to the surface. 

Her siren arched nearly out of the marble tub and Hawke laughed against Bela’s dewy skin, catching the water droplets with her tongue. Isabela’s fist tugged at Leda’s short dark hair impatiently. “When I said I needed a bath, Hawke, I didn’t mean with that rather fine tongue of yours.” 

“Hmm?” Hawke hummed, running her other hand with practiced ease to cup the prominent breasts that tormented her without mercy in that blighted corset. She swiped a thumb over Isabela’s pebbled nipple and watched the delighted shiver travel over her pirate queen. “If you’re going to complain, I won’t invite you back to my fine tub ever again.” 

“You’d miss me terribly.” Isabela sloshed water out of the large, expensive tub and onto the elaborately tiled floor. “And who else would you invite into this tub?” 

Nobody who would fill it half as well as Isabela. With that thought, Hawke resumed her leisurely worship. The water clung to Bela’s tan skin, claiming her as it’s own. She always looked best like this, humidity curling her dark hair, steam bringing a dark flush to her cheeks. They’d brought a bottle of brandy, but it was gone, and Hawke’s head swam with it while she brushed kisses across Bela’s collarbones. Down her shoulders. Tracing patchwork scars and silken skin. 

“Hawke…” Bela warned. 

Hawke just made a little noise, continued her exploration by hoisting Bela’s muscled thigh from the water, sheets of it falling from her skin in waves, nibbling as the pirate bucked beneath her. 

Tonight, there was no Champion. No mages. No templars. Only Leda Hawke and her siren. And if Isabela dragged her down…

Well. There were worse monsters to drown in. 


End file.
